


Fate's Trick and Consequence

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Friendship/Love, I Love You, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1306939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Germany goes to work, leaving a depressed Italy at home but when he returns, what he finds drives him to his limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate's Trick and Consequence

**Author's Note:**

> (Please leave a review. It's appreciated.)
> 
> *I don't own anything but the writing.*

Germany sat in his study, relieved that his unexpected company had finally left. He pinched the bridge of his nose feeling the beginnings of a migraine coming on. He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down after the rush of insults made towards him by Britain and China. All the while, Russia and America were lying on the ground laughing hysterically.  
He was tired of America telling him that it was all a joke and that he shouldn't take things so seriously. He wished to hit them as hard as he possibly could but he didn't want them to think what they said was true. That having Italy as an ally was ruining his reputation. That Italy was weak which made him weak. That the only reason he allowed Italy to be his ally in the first placewas because he was desperate.   
    He wasn't desperate and he was not weak and niether was Italy. He was strong in his own way. He could do things that noone else could. He was talented and nice and innocent. He didn't allow the violence that surrounded him to change him in any way. It didn't become him which in this day and age, Germany admired that. Itlay had his flaws and they made him fragile but in a new world, one without war, those flaws would be his greatest strength. Germany could never do what Italy could, he wasn't friendly, instead he intimidated others. He wasn't one who could stand to be in a room full of people, solitude and silence was his type of enviroment. He despised most people and therefore they avoided him, keeping miles away at all times. People feared him but for Italy, they viewed him as too friendly, annoyingly so.   
    Germany heard his clock chime, causing him to look up. He sighed "Italy! I'm going out. I have that job interview soon. I'll be back before dark."   
    Germany slipped on his jacket as he found Italy in the library dusting the shelves. Italy smiled "Okay. Have fun!" He waved the duster in the air as Germany walked out the door, shutting it gently behind him. Italy finished dusting the shelves then went on to wash the floors. As he scrubbed the wooden floors, his mind wandered to the conversation he over heard in the study. He began to believe that what Britain and China had said was true. He was weak. He held Germany back. He shook his head, disbanding the negativethoughts that floated about his mind. He smiled as his thoughts turned to what he'd cook for Germany tonight. He wandered what would work as a celebratory meal when he gets the job. He deserves to be happy.  
    Soon he was finished washing the floors. He stood up wiping the sweat from his forehead with a tired sigh. He wandered what was next which made him realize that the only unclean thing left in the house was him. He walkled into the bathroom and peeled off his dirty clothes and dropped them into a small neat pile. He looked in the mirror and laughed. He had dirt smudges on his face and his hair was a mess.  
    He turned on the water and waited a moment for it to heat up. He dipped his feet in then slid the rest of his tired aching body into the hot liquid. He yawned. "I haven't taken a nap yet today. I was too busy catering to Germany's company. I'll take one when i'm done bathing." He thought to himself. He soaked for a moment then slid in deeper until the water was up to his jaw line. He murmured to himself as the negative thoughts returned "Maybe they are right. Germany doesn't need me. He doesn't want me around, he's just too nice to boot me out. He is strong and i'm just holding him back. I'm a burden that is slowly crushing him but he just sighs and shrugs off the realization of how useless i am." Italy began to sob. His body trembled as he hiccupped and shuddered, tears blurring his vision  
to the point where he could no longer see. He weeped "I'm the reason he's so miserable. Germany deserves to be happy and i'm holding him back. I'm nothing." His thoughts became foggy and scrambled, his head began to spin and he grew dizzy from the lack of oxygen. He yelled at himself "I'm so pathetic."   
    When he finally gained control of his emotions, he was very drowsy. He hiccupped and shuddered in the hot water. His eyes drifted shut as he breathed "I'm sorry Germany."  
  
  
    Germany walked up to the house, excited to tell Italy the great news. As soon as he stepped into the house, he dropped his bag. A chill ran up his spine, the little building felt cold and empty. His jaw tightened, a cold lump formed in the pit of his stomache as he whispered "Something's wrong." He bolted down the hallway towards Italy's room. It was empty and neat. The bed looked unused since this morning. He could smell steam in the air "The bathroom." He ran to the bathroom and pounded his fists against the door yelling "Italy! Italy, are you in there Italy?" He watched the steam rise from the crack of the door as he awaited for a response but none came.  
He tugged on the door knob, finding it locked, he yelled out in frustration as he rammed his shoulder into the door.   
    It took a few tries before it broke open. He stepped inside, his boots landing on the pile of Italy's clothes. He scrambled across the room to the bathtub where he found Italy's body fully submerged beneathe the hot water. Steam still rising off the surface.  
He reached in, wrapped his arms around Italy's naked body and lifted him out. Using his elbow, he knocked a towel off the counter and onto the floor where he spread it out and laid Italy's motionless body on top of it. He checked for a pulse but found his heart to be silent.  
His skin was slightly pale and his lips were tinted a light blue.   
    Germany's mind raced as he began to panic, unsure as to what to do. Without realizing at first, his instincts took over and he put to use all of his emergency training. He pinched Italy's nose shut, opened his mouth and took a deep breath then blew into his mouth in an attempt to open his airways again. After doing that a couple times, he began pumping his chest. He'd pump for a minute then blow into his mouth, pump then blow. He did this while talking to Italy " No, Italy. You can't leave me. I don't want you to go.  
Before you came i thought i was living life but now i realized i had not. I was lonely and believed isolating myself from other's was the answer. I thought i didn't need anyone but now after i met you i realized how much i needed someone. Not just anyone but you.   
You taught me how to reach out to others and how to be truly happy and how to enjoy life. That it's not all serious and that war isn't the only option. If you leave now......i wouldn't be able to live. If you die, then so do i."  
    His movements became more frantic and his voice quivered. His pulse raised the more he spoke. He was speaking his feelings like Italy does. Tears slid down his cheeks when he noticed that Italy still didn't move. His pulse was still quiet and his chest didn't rise and fall like it used to. His face didn't smile and no laugh came from his lips. His eyes never opened and shined like they did when he looked at Germany. Germany cried "Italy! Italy, you can't leave me alone. We promised we'd always be together no matter what. You promised to never leave me." He pounded his fists against the cold hard floor as he curled into himself. His body trembled, racked with sobs.  
"Italy.....i ..don't want to .....be  al...one again. Come back to me Italy. Come back.......because i.....because i...." A sob cut his words off. He fought it down as he whispered into Italy's ear "Because i love you."  
    He wrapped a hand with Italy's cold motionless one, twinning his fingers with his. A heavy sinking feeling filled his stomache and his heart murmurred it's agony to him through a loud thumping in his head. He shook with hatred. He was only gone for an hour orso. Fate is cruel and unforgiving. His chest heart with a fierce pain, slow and agonizing. He swore he could feel his heart breaking into many sharp little shard that stabbed at him from the inside. Torturing him for all the trivial things he hated about Italy. For the mean tones he'd use towards him. Poor Italy, he took all of it and never turned his back on Germany no matter the reason which he would have many to do so.  
    He squeezed Italy's hand, tears soaked his face and now pooled below him on the floor, inches from his face. He squeezed Italy's hand harder. Suddenly in the lifeless silence of the little room, he felt something small flutter beneath his fingertips. Then a choking bubbling noise came causing Germany to look up in time to see the water in Italy's lungs being cough up. Italy turned his head sideways and the water poured out of his mouth. Frozen from shock, germany breathed "Italy.." He then wrapped his arms around his friend and held him tight.   
    Cluelessly Italy asked "Germany? Germany, what is wrong? Why are you crying?"  
    Germany shushed him "Ignore it you idiot. It doesn't matter now. I'm glad you're alright." He wrapped his jacket around Italy's naked body and smiled at him. "I'm sorry Germany." Italy whispered, his voice was hoarse and quiet "I fell asleep."   
    Germany smiled at Italy and shook his head "You better get dressed or you'll catch cold."  
    Italy smiled his face red back "I love you Germany." Germany's cheeks turned a crimson color as he thought to himself 'He couldn't have heard me say that, could he?' He shrugged it off and asked as Italy leaned in close, shutting his eye and placed a light kiss on his cheek. "Promise me you will never leave me again."  
    Italy opened his eyes, a sly smile danced on his lips "I promise you Germany."  
    Germany leaned in close and caught Italy's lips with his own as they were parted. He teased them open a bit further as he gently pressed against Italy's. He wrapped his arms around Italy's waist, pulling him closer until there was no space between them. Italy wrapped his arms around Germany's neck, then spread his fingers through Germany's silky blonde hair. He knocked Germany's hat off and placed it on his head. They parted, and smiled at each other. A cute ,mischievious grin lit up Itlay's face as Germany replied "I'll hold you to that promise."  
    Germany grinned as Italy replied "All this promise business makes me tired. Shall we go to bed?"  
    Germany answered by scooping Italy up into his arms and carried him out of the bathroom.  
  



End file.
